


Sense

by EmeraldBitch



Category: No. 6, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko, No.6 - Fandom
Genre: Blindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBitch/pseuds/EmeraldBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you don't have to see to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

Shion watched as the elegant lines of a silhouette shift to the moonlight. Nezumi's features lighted up by the gentle luminous caress. It was as if he was sleeping. His eyes closed in a silent defeat. Shion could hear the light exhales from where he stood in the shadows, his eyes long since adapted to the darkness.

 

"Shion." A whisper carried across the room.

 

"I'm here… I'm here, Nezumi." Shion replied in the same quiet manner, as similar as his choked voice could copy. He crossed the shadow, his feet purposely making sound against the tiled floor.

 

"You don't need to do that. I can hear you just fine."

 

"I know."

 

Shion knelt at the feet of the chair.

 

"Are you wearing the cologne I gave you? I can smell Your Majesty from a mile."

 

"I feel like it."

 

Shaking fingers reached out to push a lock of hair from the other's eyes, touching the cheek it just revealed.

 

"Have you been neglecting your coat? You feel cold."

 

"The hot shower in here is broken."

 

Slowly, Shion leaned closer for a kiss. His lips lingered against Nezumi's for hushed moment, waiting for the other's reaction. Nezumi lifted his hand to be placed on Shion's nape. It was probably the most movement he did for the last quiet hours. The seated man pulled his partner for a deeper kiss, a sliver of tongue acquiring a shiver from the trembling man, along the taste of salty tears.

 

"Don't cry, Shion… please."

 

Shion raised his head to look at the beautiful man, shoulders shook harder. Dull gray eyes, akin to a dying storm trapped behind fogged glass, gazed back at him, as if they could see his crying face.

 

Nezumi… I cannot follow you to the darkness…

 

But please hear me out,

 

Smell the new batch of muffins mom made with me,

 

Taste my Macbet soup,

 

Feel my heart beating for you,

 

Nezumi, please…

 

For I can't follow you to the darkness you've fallen to…

 

"I'm here, Nezumi… I love you."


End file.
